


Are we there yet?

by Simsy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike are going on their second honeymoon… well almost ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we there yet?

Mike and Harvey were sitting in the limousine waiting for the traffic. They were on the way to the airport for a vacation to South Africa; the sun came over the rooftops of the buildings around them and glistened against the windows of the car. They had just taken the kids to Donna’s house, and they were on their way to the airport for the flight.

They had been planning it for months. It was a special time for them as they were always busy with work and the kids and there was little time for them to have some quiet time alone, so they decided to leave the kids with Donna while they spent the week in the sunshine soaking up the sun.

Mike was sitting in the car, quietly watching the world go by out the window. He had been looking forward to this trip, he knew they’d needed it for a while and while Harvey didn’t like the idea, Mike knew it was important for him to get some time away from the office.

Harvey sighed. He wanted to ring the kids to make sure that they were okay. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Donna to look after them while they were gone, he did, but they’d never been apart from them for so long before. They would enjoy the time together without the girls, as they hadn’t had much time alone together since they adopted Jacinta and Janie a few years ago. But Harvey felt guilty for leaving them with Donna; the girls weren’t used to being away from either Mike or Harvey for very long and they’d been distraught when they left them with Donna.

“I’m just going to check in with Donna,” Harvey said, grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and proceeding to dial Donna’s number.

Mike knew that Harvey was struggling with leaving Jacinta and Janie with Donna and stepping away from work. He couldn’t relax to save himself, and while he would enjoy the holiday once he got there, getting him there without calling someone would be a challenge, so Mike let him call. Mike had almost lost his cool with him when Harvey suggested bringing some work with him – he figured he could allow Harvey a phone call instead.

Finally, the limo stopped at the departures area; they both get out of the limo while their driver unpacked their cases. There were people all around the place, coming and going, dropping off and picking up people, or just waiting for their flights.

They headed over to check-in. Soon enough they were at the front of the queue and they walked up to the counter. The woman was friendly as Harvey handed over all the documents and they chatted away as she went through the process of checking them in. But then her friendly demeanor faded into a frown.

“Is there something wrong?” Harvey enquired.

“The flight has been cancelled. I’m sorry about the short notice; the details have only just come up on my computer.”

Harvey was annoyed; he had worked out this trip to the nth degree and all his planning was for naught. He had been driving Mike insane with the constant planning of their second honeymoon, but all his time and effort and attention to detail in planning the perfect holiday couldn’t prevent forces outside his control from ruining his plans.

“The next flight won’t be until tomorrow and we’ll put you up in a hotel until then. I’m sorry Mr. Specter. There will be an announcement when we are ready to take you to the hotel.”

Mike was standing beside him and noticed Harvey’s rather annoyed expression. He knew that look, and he wanted to make sure Harvey didn’t take his frustrations out on a lowly employee who had no say in their holiday plans being thrown into disarray.

“It’s okay,” Mike said, running a hand down Harvey’s back, trying to soothe him. “It’s just one more day, Harvey. We’ve waited this long, one more day won’t kill us.”

Harvey and Mike walked towards the holding area where all the passengers were waiting. After a few hours the bus arrived. Mike and Harvey were rather frustrated and tired as they boarded the bus. Mike grabbed his cell phone out and called the girls. He spoke to them while Harvey pressed his ear to Mike’s, struggling to hear the girls speak. They smiled softly as the girls talked about what fun Donna had in store for them. Donna had reassured them both that the girls would be safe and she would look after them with the help of Rachel.

The drive was short, and soon enough the bus stopped in front of the hotel. The passengers filed out and Mike grabbed the luggage from the underside luggage hold. The hotel was very well established, and Harvey noticed Mike looking around admiring the architecture and surveying the scene.

“This is amazing, Harvey,“ Mike said, in awe of the place.

“Stop staring and let’s get into our room. I don’t know about you but waiting around for hours has exhausted me.”

Harvey headed over towards the check- in desk, the woman behind the desk smiling softly in greeting. “Hi, we’re here with the group that came from the airport due to the flight being cancelled.”

“Of course sir, under what name?”

“Specter, Harvey Specter.”

The receptionist typed on the keyboard. She grabbed the paperwork, which she printed off from the printer beside her, and placed it in front of Harvey, who checked to make sure everything was correct before singing and handing the form back. She smiled softly as she exchanged the form for a pair of room keys.

“Here you go. You’re in room 308 on the third floor.”

Harvey and Mike both smiled in thanks. They walked towards the elevator and waited for it to come down. When the doors opened they both got into the cabin and Mike pressed the button for their floor.

“Do you know what time the flight is tomorrow?” Mike asked.

“No, they said they would let us know later on today,” Harvey said

It was late afternoon and Harvey and Mike were settling into the room. The room was big and spacious with a large window overlooking the Manhattan skyline. The bed was in the middle of the room and was a focal point, the main event if you could call it that.

Harvey yawned, exhausted by the hassles of the day. He collapsed onto the bed, still in his suit. Mike smiled indulgently at him before seizing his chance, climbing onto the bed and spooning up against Harvey, his arms draped over Harvey’s waist and his face pressed into the nape of Harvey’s neck. He pressed a few soft kisses there, and Harvey stirred. “You sure know how to keep a man from sleeping,” Harvey mumbled

“I just wanted to curl up beside you, this bed is just too comfy to pass up.”

“Really? It’s the bed you’re here for?”

Mike chuckled against his ear, and Harvey smiled sleepily as he turned slightly so he could softly kiss Mike on the lips. Mike deepened his kiss, which Harvey happily allowed. Harvey admired Mike‘s mousey brown hair and the evenness of his breathing as he remembered all the times that they’d shared over the last few years; both the good times and the bad.

Harvey knew that his life has become decidedly better for having all the love and support that he’d received from Mike. They had been together for five years and during that time Harvey had seen Mike grow from his associate to junior partner in the law firm. He had seen him struggle to cope after Grammy’s death and having to deal with the breakup of his relationship with Rachel. There had been times where he feared that their relationship was going to end, that Mike would realize how amazing he was and that he could have anyone he wanted and that he didn’t really want the asshole lawyer who was riddled with intimacy and abandonment issues. But Mike never left, and they worked through any problems that arose, becoming stronger for it. They relied on one another to give support and comfort when they both needed it, and so far neither had failed.

Harvey knew that if Mike hadn’t come into his life he would have still been, for lack of a better term, an elitist asshole. If he was being truthful with himself he knew Mike made him a better person, made him want to work for this life. Juggling between having a family and work was at times a major issue as there was little time during their busy days to have some time to themselves, but it was worth it. To have Mike and their family made everything worth it.

Mike smiled softly as he kissed Harvey on the lips; he enjoyed spending some intimate time with Harvey. He knew that their lives sometimes were busy due to the workload both of them had at the office. He knew he could depend on Harvey to keep him on the straight and narrow, away from any temptations that could derail the great life he had with Harvey now.

Mike looked at Harvey with unadulterated love and wonder. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that his was his life. He knew that having Harvey in his life was the reason that he’d achieved so much. He remembered when Harvey rode him hard during the early days but he knew that Harvey did so because he believed in him and his abilities so much that he was willing to put his own career on the line to make Mike’s dreams a reality.

“I’m sorry your plans were ruined,” Mike murmured.

Harvey smiled softly. “It’s okay. I’m here with you, that’s all that matters.”

Mike spooned against Harvey, holding him tight. Mike knew that Harvey was The One, had known it for a long time now, but it was moments like this that he really felt it. From the moment he stumbled into Harvey’s interview room he knew that he would be able to use his intellect to get out of the situation but what they both didn’t realize at the time, what they never could’ve imagined, was that their relationship would grow into something more.

Mike in his heart of hearts knew that if it weren’t for Harvey he would be in jail or worse. His life turned around for the better when he met Harvey and it had just grown bigger and better each year. With the addition of their kids, it was a complete family, something he had been craving all his life. Harvey gave that to him.

“Thank you,” Mike whispered, “for everything.”

Harvey smiled. He knew exactly why Mike had said it, he knew Mike was the right man to be with and that he wouldn’t have it any other way. He pressed a soft kiss on Mike’s forehead, watched as Mike closed his eyes to try and drift off to sleep

Harvey couldn’t help but think about all the good things that he and Mike shared. It was a direct result of the hard work that they’ve both put in, both in their personal and professional lives.

He remembered with fondness the day Jacinta and Janie were born. The girls made their lives more complicated but also more infinitely complete. He couldn’t believe they were both at toddler age already, but he loved their antics and their energy. The girls were the light of their lives.

He hoped their flight tomorrow would go off without a hitch. Their first honeymoon was to New Zealand and it was the trip of a lifetime. They enjoyed all the tourist attractions and loved exploring the country, and their South Africa vacation was a continuation of their Southern hemisphere tour with all the fun and adventures that entailed.

In the five years they’d been together they’ve achieved so much, between Mike getting his promotion and them getting married and having Jacinta and Janie, and while there were times where he thought they would have to give up what they both enjoyed doing, they got though those times and became stronger for the experiences that they shared, and the love they had for each other and the people around them.

Harvey smiled; he was content for the first time with his life, he had everything he wanted and more.

“You’re welcome, Mike,” Harvey whispered against Mike’s ear. “I’ll be always here for you no matter what. I love you.” He laid his head down on the pillow and fell asleep, with the man that he loved right beside him.

End


End file.
